User talk:Plyjacks
Hi Plyjacks -- we are excited to have Ronald McDonald Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've made a nice start on this wiki with a good logo and some interesting articles. Why did you delete Ronald McDonald though?? Anyhow, if you have any questions or I can help you set anything up (templates, favicon, etc.) please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 03:54, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Continuing This Wiki Since December 11, 2008 Please continue editing this wiki, since you haven't for nearly almost 6 years! Gree443 (talk) 01:49, January 11, 2014 (UTC) http://haleon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia GO HERE! --The Man With The Golden Hat (talk) 00:35, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Could you delete any of these proposed for deletion pages? There are way too many Disney movie article that are not connected to McDonald's even through Happy Meal Toys. Matty McRib (talk) 02:26, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Use your powers Delete some of these embaressments:Category:Candidates_for_deletion Matty McRib (talk) 23:43, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi Plyjacks! My name is Ariana- I'm on the Community team over here at Wikia for food & drink. Would you and the other admin be open to me doing a main page "spiff" of your wiki? (New skin, wordmark, headers, media, and new content on the main page). Let me know if this is a possibility! I'm also trying to connect a few Fast Food Wikis on Wikia for some more shared traffic. Best, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 21:05, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Just wanted to reach out again to see if you have any thoughts on the redo. I can keep your main page information just add some new stuff! Looking forward to hearing back from you-- Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 18:14, June 19, 2014 (UTC) BigWalt71 BigWalt71 is asking for Admin rights. I don't know how to hand that out. He is still very new, but makes many contributions. McDonaldland is his specialty, which is rare. FYI. Matty McRib (talk) 03:44, May 29, 2015 (UTC)